beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bloomshinix
Welkom! Hallo Bloomshinix -- we zijn erg blij dat Beyblade my story wiki onderdeel is geworden van de Wikia-gemeenschap! Je hebt nu een hele website tot je beschikking hebt die je met informatie, afbeeldingen en video over je favoriete onderwerp kunt gaan vullen. Maar nu staart een lege pagina je aan. Spannend, toch? Hier volgen wat tips om je op weg te helpen. * Leid je onderwerp in op de hoofdpagina. Dit is je gelegenheid om uw lezers aan te geven wat je onderwerp van belang maakt. Schrijf zoveel je wilt. In je beschrijving kan je naar alle belangrijke pagina's op je site verwijzen. * Maak nieuwe pagina's aan -- soms zijn een paar zinnen al voldoende als beginnetje. Laat het geen lege pagina's zijn! Een belangrijke werkwijze in een wiki is toevoegen en later verbeteren en verfijnen. Je kunt ook afbeeldingen en video toevoegen om de pagina te vullen en deze interessanter en spannender te maken. En daarna vooral volhouden! De wiki's waar veel te lezen en te zien is zijn het meest aantrekkelijk, dus blijf vooral informatie toevoegen zodat je meer lezers krijgt en daardoor nieuwe gebruikers die ook bijdragen. Er is veel te doen, maar maak u geen zorgen. Vandaag is uw eerste dag en er is voldoende tijd. Iedere wiki start op dezelfde manier. Beetje voor beetje, de eerste pagina's eerst, om zich in de tijd mogelijk tot een grote, drukke website te ontwikkelen. Als je vragen hebt, e-mail ons dan via het . Veel plezier! -- Sarah Manley Hey Aki het is met Myuu hier. Ik heb een paar vragen voor je. ' #'Waarom zit je bijna nooit op je eigen wiki? #'Waarom zet je er bijna nooit dingen op en ik wel?' #'Was het niet beter geweest dat ik de wiki had opgestart?' #'Waarom steel je andere mensen hun ideeën?' #'Waarom gaan bijna alle verhalen die jij schrijft alleen over jou(en dan bedoel ik zeker 99%)?' #'Waarom schrijf je dat goede mensen schlecht worden?' #'Waarom schrijf je zoveel verdriet en minder romantiek?' #'Waarom schrijf je dat die wiki iedeeën van jou zijn?' Ik wil graag antwoorden op deze vragen. En als je denkt dat dit een grap is dan heb je het mis. Dit wil ik echt wel weten. En als je denkt dat je al die dingen wat ik vraag leugens zijn dan doe je dit allemaal onbewust. Maar ik denk wel dat je weet dat je dit doet. Niet? En als je dat niet weet, weet je het nu. Maar voor de rest leuke dingen dat je schrijft :D ;P XD!!! Dit was echt maar om te lachen he!!! Maar sommige vragen zijn serieus. Maar voor de rest hoop ik dat je altijd geluk krijgt met Nile ;P!!! Veel groetjes en xoxoxo van je goede vrienden Myuu Sama Hey bloomshinix, kom alsjeblieft op fb. We wilen met je praten. Veel groetjes en xoxoxo van Little_Angelxxx Hey Bloomshinix, Bedankt dat je me helpt. J ebent een goede vriendin. Ik heb gehoord dat je ziek bent. Dat spijt me heel erg voor je. Ik wens je veel beterschap en hoop dat je snel weer beter wordt. Ik snap niet waarom je nicht Mira mij niet leuk vindt. Ik wil weten waarom ze me haat. Als ik iets fout heb gedaan sorry daarvoor. Ik vind je verhalen leuk, maar zoals ik bij Mira al heb gezegd, Aki is zo niet. Lees wat ik bij Mira heb geschreven, want ik heb geen zin om het nog een keer uit te leggen. Oh en Helios gaat al dood, sorry en hij en Drake zijn dezelfde persoon, ssnap je. Dat is al wat ik wilde zeggen. Ik hoop dat je plezier hebt in verhalen schrijven. Doe zo verder. Vele lieve kusjes en veel beterschap van Little_Angelxxx Hey Bloomshinix, Wil je alsjeblieft mijn blogbericht: De verhalen lezen. Dan weet je wat ik heb besloten. Je moet het niet hoor. Vele vriendelijke groeten van Little_Angelxxx beste bloomshinix, alles goed met je? waneer schrijf je nog wat op de wiki?het lijkt wel of ik en little angel de wiki overnemen!!!!!